xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Washington, D.C.
Washington, D.C., more formally the District of Columbia, is national capital of the United States of America. The three branches of its central government - the Congress, the President, and the Supreme Court - are all located here. Additionally, the city is home to many national monuments and various government agencies. History (Original Timeline) ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto ''To be added X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr played chess on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. ''X-Men As Jean Grey concludes a presentation to the U.S. Senate on the specifics of mutation and the X-Gene, Senator Kelly engages in a debate with her, attempting to highlight the alleged danger mutants pose to society. He ultimately advocates the Mutant Registration Act so that, in his own words, the public can "...know who they are, and above all, what they can do!" X2: X-Men United During a tour of the White House, a brainwashed Nightcrawler tries to assassinate the President of the United States in the Oval Office, successfully defeating the Secret Service detail using his teleportation. Before he can carry out the assassination, he vanishes at the last moment when a disabled guard is able to shoot him in the arm. The incident stirs up anti-mutant feelings around the country. William Stryker, a retired special forces officer and the president's Secretary of Domestic Security and Defense, visits the president, mentioning how close the teleporter had gotten to killing him. Stryker then gets approval for an attack on the X-Mansion, which he discovered by interrogating the imprisoned Magneto. Mystique, in the disguise of the late Senator Kelly, tries to object, but fails. Later on at the White House, just as the president is about to make a televised speech on the mutant issue, he is interrupted; everyone in the room freezes except the president...and the X-Men. Professor Xavier presents him with information taken from Stryker's personal files. The team then leaves, allowing the president to begin his speech and review the files. X-Men: The Last Stand Almost two years later, the new president, who was elected on a platform that was more conciliatory towards mutants, creates a new executive department and cabinet position to deal with mutant issues - the Department of Mutant Affairs. Dr. Hank McCoy, a long-time mutant rights advocate, is appointed as the department's first Secretary. Despite such conciliatory moves towards mutants, however, the president still had to deal with the omnipresent threat posed by Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants. He was often in the White House's Situation Room conferring with his Secretary of Defense Trask and various military officials as to how to deal with mutant terrorist groups. The President's administration, in partnership with Worthington Labs, develops the mutant cure. Publicaly, Worthington Labs promoted the cure as a voluntary way of dealing with mutation. Privately, the cure was already being integrated into weapons - initially to federal security forces - as a contingency plan to deal with threatening mutants. Following the Brotherhood's attack on the prison convoy carrying Mystique, they discover and make public the fact that Worthington's cure was being weaponized. Upset that mutant policy was being made without his input, McCoy resigns his cabinet position. As the Brotherhood begins to carry out attacks on locations administering the cure to volunteering mutants, the president authorizes that the cure be further weaponized, resulting in U.S. National Guard troops being re-equipped with plastic weapons (as a counter-measure against Magneto specifically) loaded with cure cartridges. During the infiltration of the Brotherhood's base camp in the Forest and its subsequent assault of Alcatraz Island, the president was in the Situation Room monitoring the events. He and his Cabinet were surprised when Magneto moved the Golden Gate Bridge. Following the incident on Alcatraz, the President appointed Hank McCoy as America's U.N. Ambassador, ostensibly for his service in combating the Brotherhood's threat. History (Revised Timeline) ''X-Men: Days of Future Past TBA External Links * Category:Locations Category:X-Men (film) Locations Category:X2: X-Men United Locations Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Locations Category:North America Category:United States Category:U.S. States Category:Government Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto Locations